Casual
by QueenCelestiaxyv
Summary: Renji realizes that there's more than just 'Casual'


**AN:** This is a tired unbetaed one shot that will most likely not make any sense, however, I felt like posting it. So if there are errors grammar issues… lucidity issues.. yes… this is rough

XXXXXX

It wasn't anything serious.

Just two friends who agreed to fuck.

Which was an agreement, that had happened one drunk night, too many years ago, to bother counting.

Renji's eyes darted over to Shuuhei, ignoring the writhing in his stomach as he watched his sometimes lover talk to Rangiku.

He had always known, that Shuuhei liked her, how he looked at her, how he stammered slightly when he spoke to her, and how, he always seemed to get some sick sort of doggy expression on his face whenever she gave him the slightest bit of attention.

Granted, that's what happened to most of the men in the Seireiti, but still, it was fucking irritating, when he wanted sex, badly, and Shuuhei was off stammering to Rangiku about something useless.

He had come in search of Shuuhei, for sex, he was finally back from earth, and was really needing sex, and to finally find his now and then lover occupied by Rangiku (how the hell had she found him before he had? Had Shuuhei sought her out? No, the thought that Shuuhei would purposely seek her out, and not him caused the strange bubbling in his stomach which he would rather not think about) was a total bother.

Which meant he ended up lurking against a wall watching them, waiting.

He scowled slightly, as Rangiku's hand reached out and brushed Shuuhei's arm lightly, and watched as Shuuhei's cheeks pinkened slightly.

Fuck, if Shuuhei actually landed the ice queen that meant that their casual fucking relationship would totally be over.

Who else would he sucker into some sort of contract like that?

Kira?

Hell no, that kid was still too messed up from Gin, and he wasn't prepared to deal with all the mental crap that would come from that relationship.

Rukia?

Renji shifted slightly, as he thought about approaching his child hood friend about casual sex… sure, everyone had this vague idea in their heads that he was madly in love with her and would, no doubt, end up with her, have babies and have a happy ending of some sort, but…

Somehow, it felt wrong… he had originally, had been wanting to follow that plan too, had been firmly following it when he had agreed to casual fucking with Shuuhei in fact, except now, when he thought about actually obtaining that goal – it was dangling right there, his for the taking, it just seemed…

Fuck, had Rangiku just leaned in and kissed Shuuhei's cheek?

Renji ground his teeth together, feeling his anger rise, especially at the soppy stupid look that came across Shuuhei's flushed face, as he nodded, and mutely watched as Rangiku walked away, the sick puppy expression firmly in place.

He watched angrily, as Shuuhei slowly brought his hand up, and rested his fingers against the place the icey bitch queen had kissed him.

How dare she touch what was his?

Wait, his?

This was a….

"Renji?"

Renji jumped slightly as he realized that Shuuhei had moved and was now staring at him with a slightly embarrassed expression, intermixed with curiosity.

"Hey," the word came out more of a growl, and Renji found his eyes magnetically attached to the cheek Rangiku had kissed.

He had kissed that cheek before, had licked it, had spread his come all over it, while Shuuhei moaned and looked at him with lust filled eyes… and never, had he witnessed Shuuhei afterwards rub his fingers against the spot as if some holy denizen had blessed it.

Made him fucking angry.

"Hey you ok?" Shuuhei's concerned voice, seemed like a lie, "You just got back huh? I was just talking to Rangiku…"

"Really? That's cool," Renji found himself saying, while inwardly he tried to calm himself down. Why was he so fucking angry?

"How was it? Have fun with the orange haired kid and his side kicks?" Shuuhei's voice was more cheerful, and Renji found himself falling into line, his replies coming automatically.

"It was alright, just clearing things up," he shrugged, "The usual crap."

"Yeah? Wish I could have gone," Shuuhei replied.

"You have a fucking company to run," Renji snorted, "Surprised they haven't made you captain yet."

Shuuhei's cheeks tinged pink, "Oh, that. Well, it might not happen, can't really count on things like promotions…"

"Oh come on Shuchan, you've been counting on that promotion to give you enough leverage to ask Rangiku out haven't you?" Renji found himself asking, watching Shuuhei's face as it reddened some more, and as his eyes darted away a moment.

"Uhm," Shuuhei shifted slightly, before grinning a little, "I guess, something like that. Don't you have to report to Kuchiki taichou or something?"

"Fuck, why would I do something like that?" Renji snorted, before adding, to quell Shuuhei's rather horrified expression, "Yeah, I have."

Teasing Shuuhei, was one of his favourite things to do, Renji found himself deciding, as he began to walk, feeling a certain sense of 'rightness' or whatever the fuck it was called, as Shuuhei easily fell into step beside him.

"Still don't know why you took that damn promotion, you fucking hate Kuchiki," Shuuhei mumbled beside him, however, after, he shot Renji a rather furtive look.

"What Shuuhei? You seem to want to ask something," Renji asked, blocking out his earlier feelings, and attempting to focus on what could be one of the last open conversations he would have with the man, before he was ringed up to fucking Rangiku.

"Well, there are some rumours, that you're trying to win his favour… so that, you can marry Rukia," Shuuhei replied rather fast, as if the words were something he were ashamed of speaking.

Renji snorted, "Yeah? Well, what would you think if it were true?"

Fuck, why had he said that?

Shuuhei shrugged, before slowly replying, "It could be a good thing, I mean, since you've made it up with her, I notice how relaxed you are with her, how well you get along, she seems like a good match."

"Yeah?"

Why the fuck are you looking at me so seriously? Renji thought angrily, Why the fuck don't you count yourself as a good match for me?

"Mmm, which got me to thinking," Shuuhei stopped, and frowned, "Renji, why the fuck are we in some sort of alley?"

"Uhm," Renji scowled, "I don't know, we were just walking, aimlesslely… " he almost didn't want to say the next part, "And, why are you thinking now?"

Shuuhei's gaze seemed unable to stay on him, before he managed to shiftily reply, "Well you know our uhm, arrangement," his cheeks pinkened slightly, before, he managed to get his resolve, and look Renji straight in the face. "I think, if we're considering other, more permanent relationships, we should stop."

Renji didn't know what to say, he simply stared at the smaller man in front of him, wondering if he was just imagining what he had heard.

"No sex? Are you serious?" he finally managed to get out.

"Yeah," Shuuhei seemed to be gaining more confidence as time passed, "I mean, sure, it's been great and all, but fuck, if we're going to be courting women to marry we shouldn't be out getting the stuff from someplace else right? It wouldn't be fair to them."

"But we already knew about this crap from the start, why is it an issue …" Renji trailed off, "Wait, wait wait.. are you actually going out with Rangiku?"

Shuuhei looked startled, "What? No, hell no."

"Then?" Renji was feeling confused, and angry, and was wondering if pushing Shuuhei up against the wall and fucking some sense into him would be a wise idea.

"Well, aren't you going out with Rukia yet?" Shuuhei shifted slightly, "I mean, with how she looks at you, you pretty much have to ask, and well, you'd be in a relationship…"

"So?" Renji scowled, "I haven't asked her yet, we're not in a relationship, and I want sex, so-"

Shuuhei let out a frustrated growl, "Well go ask her and then go have fucking sex with her! Stop making this awkward Renji, geez, you always seem to think with your fucking dick whenever we're alone I'm surprised we made it this far without you making some sort of sick advance towards me –"

"Sick advance?"  
The words stung way too hard, and Renji wondered if it was possible for a casual relationship to end up tearing ones heart out and tossing it around for the dogs to eat.

"Sick advance? Is that how you think of me?" Renji found himself repeating, wondering if how in this entire relationship, he had been the only one enjoying it.

He was getting fucking pissed, and Shuuhei's widened expression of horror was not helping.

In fact he –

Shoving Shuuhei up against the wall, Renji glared into the older mans face, "Then why the fuck did you put up with my sick advances!? You could have said no! Stop! I thought this was a fucking mutual relationship."

He tried to ignore how good it felt, having Shuuhei's body fully pinned against his, as he glared, waiting for the older mans answer.

"It is," Shuuhei replied, as he leant upwards slightly, his lips mere millimetres away from Renji's, "I mean, was… I'm saying, now, we should stop. I don't want to get in the way."

He seemed to withdraw, press himself firmer against the wall, as if trying to escape Renji.

Firmly placing his hands on Shuuhei's hips, Renji forcefully ground his erection against Shuuhei, before spitting out, "It already has. Fuck you."

"What?" Shuuhei's eyes were doing that strange fluttery thing, when he was trying hard to pay attention but was getting more aroused than common sense allowed.

"I said, it already fucking has Shuuhei," Renji growled, enforcing it with another grind, before, stopping.

"Fuck…" Renji let go of Shuuhei as if he were on fire, "Fuck.."

"Renji?"

Renji stared at Shuuhei, mortified that he had practically confessed to the older man, "Fuck, never mind…"

But Shuuhei, was looking so fuckable, still pressed up against the wall, staring at him with the beginnings of arousal on his flushed face.

"Look, maybe you're right, we should call this quits," the words felt like mothballs popping out of his anus, but it was the right thing to say no doubt, despite everything. "Maybe all this fucking around is preventing us from something real huh?"

He managed to look back at Shuuhei who was looking at him seriously now, a slight expression of irritation on his face, as he replied, "Yeah. Do we do one last fuck?"

Renji stared at him, wondering if he had lost his head. Hell, one last fuck would be nice, but he might start saying things he shouldn't.

"Naw," Renji managed to crack his face into some smile, "I, uhm, better go find Rukia…"

With a wave, he quickly left, his heart hammering hard in his chest, as he wondered if he had just done the right thing.


End file.
